Huxon Song Mix
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: There is a list of 10 songs in here, and I've done a little paragraph to go with each, all Huxon related. Please R&R!


_**I've done this with JAM, and as I'm looking for inspiration with Romeo and Juliet, I thought I'd try a song mix with Huxon. Like last time, I opened my iTunes, set it on shuffle and pressed play, so the songs came out at random. Here's my Huxon mix…**_

**1)**** Avril Lavigne-My Happy Ending**

Phil was everything Sam was looking for in a lover. Same like Sam was everything Phil wanted. They were meant to be together, and had so many memories together. One thing though, Phil was with Cindy, and even though he loved Sam, he couldn't have her, as she was with Stuart. What do you do? There was no happy ending for either of them.

**2) Christiana Aguilera-Hurt**

Phil was blaming Sam for every mistake made in the office. Eventually, she couldn't take the tension anymore, and asked for a transfer. Phil was still haunted by visions of Sam, and had tried to stop her leaving. He had told her he loved her, but she still left. He would do anything just to here her voice, but he couldn't stop her. One stupid move had cost him the love of his life, and it was like he was splitting in two.

**3)**** Britannia High-Watch This Space (Performed by Georgina Hagen and Sapphire Elia)**

To put it simply, Samantha was ADI, and only after 2 days. Phil wasn't happy, so he was ecstatic when she lost out on the permanent job. But she was determined she would get back to where she was before, and she would do anything to claw back some authority, so she told Phil to 'watch this space.'

**4) Robyn-With Every Heartbeat**

Sam refused to look back on the past. Running down the stairs of Sun Hill, she refused to turn back to see Phil's devastated face, she was crying enough as it was. It hurt more with every step, every heartbeat. But she had to keep calm; it was for the best, _just keep telling yourself that Samantha._

**5) Take That-Rule The World (Sorry Amy)**

If Sam had stayed with Phil, they could achieve anything, which is why he was relieved when she ran back into his arms. She was the light of his life. She was literally an angel, her looks blinded him. If he closed his eyes, he was afraid she'd be gone. He resigned himself to look after her, keep him close to her, no matter what. She saved him, so he'd do the same to her!

**6) Cabaret-Maybe This Time (Performed by Liza Minnelli)**

Maybe Phil would stay with Sam; perhaps Phil wouldn't leave her as soon as he'd got his leg over. Maybe this time Sam would be Lady Luck, she'd be at peace with Phil. Maybe this time, it would be for real. True love will out of course.

**7) Taylor Swift-Love Story**

This really was Romeo and Juliet. Yes, when Phil had to leave because people were telling them they'd never last; Sam had begged him in tears not to leave her. People told them to stay apart, but their bonds were too strong. People told Sam how she should feel, but she never listened, she knew what se had to do.

**8) South Pacific-I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Outta My Hair (Performed by Paige O'Hara and Girls)**

Sam was going to dump Stuart for Phil. What's more, Jo was going to help her. That was the fun in it, make it out that Jo said Stuart had slept with her, make it easier for Sam to scream at him, so it was easily over. What was even funnier was Jo was wondering how on earth she'd agreed to it.

**9) Britannia High-Start of Something**

This was going to be a challenge, granted, but Sam had made her choice. Her heart beat like a drum whenever she was near Phil. This was going to be great; she knew it, even though she felt like she was walking a tightrope at times. But she was going to make it, she knew she belonged with Phil.

**10) Stiff Dylans/ Buzzcocks-Ever Fallen In Love**

Should have Sam really fallen for Phil? She fell in love, yes, that was true, but was it right? He gave her this a buzz, but she always risked losing him if she caused a stir, if her temper flared up then that was it, she was in trouble. She could lose Phil-so was he really worth the trouble?

_**So that's my Huxon song list? Review please. If you have any requests (I'm working on Edward/Bella in Twilight and Honey/Phil in TB at present) then please PM or if you have my MSN let me know, and I will write them when my teachers give me a break.**_


End file.
